Hot Winter
by lovejoshua17
Summary: Cemburuan karena saling cinta (?). Kehangatan di musim dingin. L O L. Seungcheol x Jisoo/Joshua Cheolsoo (19 )
Tittle : Hot Winter

Rate : ! NC 19+ ! M. WARNING !

Genre : Romance. Fanfiction. Boy x Boy, Yaoi!

Cast : Seungcheol x Jisoo(Joshua)

Pairing : CheolSoo!

Author : love_joshua (wattpad) / lovejoshua17 ( )

Explntn : Yang belum cukup umur, harap menyingkir! Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, kecewanya

juga banyak! Dosa tanggung masing-masing! WKWKWKWKWK! :D

Jisoo membuang nafasnya kasar. Embun hembusan nafasnya dapat terlihat jelas saat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menahan air mata agar tidak keluar dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia duduk di taman yang sepi ini. Waktu sudah larut malam, bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera berganti hari.

"Ternyata kau disini." Seorang pria terlihat mengambil nafas terengah-engah dengan memegang kedua lututnya yang mulai gemetaran. Jisoo memeperhatikan pria dihadapannya sebentar lalu membuang mukanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ini sudah larut, dan cuaca sangat dingin tapi kau tidak ada di dorm."

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Jadi kau pulanglah dulu." Jisoo menjawabnya datar tanpa melihat sosok pria yang terlihat sangat mencemaskannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini." Jisoo hanya terdiam.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai jaket yang tebal dan hanya memakai mantel tipis seperti itu. Bukankah kau tidak suka cuaca dingin? Kau bisa sakit nanti." Sang pria melepaskan jaket yang lumayan tebal yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke lelaki yang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya itu. Namun, tak lama jaketnya malah dihempaskan ke tanah begitu saja.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja." Sang pria menatap sendu lelaki di hadapannya sebelum mengambil jaket yang dihempaskan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Jisoo-ya. Ayo pulang, semua menghawatirkanmu, aku juga sangat menghawatirkanmu." Sang pria mencoba memegang tangan Jisoo yang langsung dilepaskannya.

"Tanganmu sudah sedingin es begitu dan kau bilang tak apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu Choi Seungcheol!" Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Jisoo! Hong Jisoo! Joshua!" Namun yang dipanggil tak juga menghiraukan.

"Sayangku!" DEG! Panggilan itu sepertinya berhasil menghentikan langkah Jisoo. Seungcheol tersenyum dan berlari ke hadapan Jisoo. Namun saat dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya, Seungcheol berubah khawatir.

"Kita akhiri saja Seungcheol-ah." Seungcheol terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa? Apa masalahnya? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo.

"Kau lebih cocok bersama Jeonghan, bukan aku."

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol kebingungan. Ia memegang kedua tangan Jisoo mencoba menenangkannya.

"Semua penggemar sangat mengelu-elu kan kalian. SeungHan dan JeongCheol sippers sangat menyukai kalian. Dan sepertinya kau juga menyukai Jeonghan. Kalian selalu bersama kemanapun kalian pergi. Aku.. aku seperti tidak mempunyai ruang lagi di dekatmu." Seungcheol menundukkan pandangannya lalu membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini jauh sebelum kita melakukan debut, bahkan jauh sebelum Jeonghan bergabung dengan kita sebagai trainee. Dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu kan, itu semua hanya sebagai bentuk fan service saja, tidak lebih."

"Berpelukan, bersenderan di bahu masing-masing, bahkan berciuman saat fanmeeting special hallowen itu, apa itu cuma fan service juga?"

"Iya. Dan lagi, kami tidak benar-benar berciuman, itu hanya pura-pura."

Seungcheol menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak lelaki yang lebih kecil dihadapannya itu.

"Takkan ada satu pria pun di dunia ini yang akan mampu menggantikan sayangku, Hong Jisoo."

"Aku.. Choi Seungcheol, hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan pria bernama, Hong Jisoo." Tanpa basa-basi, Seungcheol langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Jisoo. Dingin, bibir Jisoo terasa dingin. Walau begitu, bibir Jisoo tetap yang paling manis menurut Seungcheol. Seungcheol melumat bibir Jisoo bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian, begitu juga Jisoo. Keduanya menutup mata mereka, mengisyaratkan bahwa keduanya menikmati ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

"Ugh!" leguh Jisoo. Seungcheol mulai menekan tengkuk Jisoo yang membuat Jisoo membuka mulutnya perlahan, Seungcheol lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam milik Jisoo. Saat dirasakannya lidah Seungcheol menyentuh miliknya, Jisoo langsung menyudahi ciuman panas di cuaca dingin ini dengan mendorong Seungcheol sedikit. Tentu saja, itu membuat Seungcheol sangat kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Eh?" Jisoo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mematung. Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol pun menyusul Jisoo pulang ke dorm yang ditinggali oleh 13 pria tampan anggota grup SEVENTEEN. Di dalam perjalanan Jisoo diam saja, membuat Seungcheol juga tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Tapi, setidaknya ciuman tadi telah mengisyaratkan pertanda baik bahwa Jisoo masih menginginkannya.

"Dimana Joshua?" Seungcheol kebingungan karena ini sudah jamnya latihan dan mereka harus segera berangkat ke tempat latihan. Semua sudah berkumpul di depan apartemen mereka, namun Jisoo belum juga muncul sedari tadi.

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya." Kata Hoshi.

"Oh, Jeonghan-hyung juga tidak ada."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke dalam, kalian tunggu disini sebentar." Seungcheol pun berlari kembali ke dalam apartemen mencari Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Jisoo, langkah Seungcheol terhenti saat didengarnya suara Jeonghan dari dalam kamar.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?"

"Tak apa Jeonghan-nie, aku baik-baik saja. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lain kalau aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini." Seungcheol mencoba mengintip melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas Jisoo yang sedang terbaring dengan kompres di keningnya dan Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau pergilah latihan, mereka pasti menunggumu."

"Tidak sebelum kau meminum obatnya."

"Baiklah." Jeonghan membantu Jisoo duduk bersandarkan bantal lalu mengambilkan obat dan gelas berisi air bergantian agar Jisoo meminumnya. Jeonghan sangat telaten melap keringat yang sedari tadi mengucur deras dari pelipis Jisoo. Sesekali Jeonghan juga terlihat memijat tangan Jisoo dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sekedar membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya. Kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang."

"Lain kali, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kalau fansmu tau, mereka pasti akan menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Iya, iya, aku tau."

"Memangnya kemana kau semalam?"

"Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan."

"Yak! Lain kali pakai jaket yang tebal kalau mau keluar."

"Iya, Omma. Kau cerewet sekali." Jisoo mencubit hidung Jeonghan gemas.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat ya. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, telpon aku." Jisoo hanya mengangguk. Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman ke pucuk kepala Jisoo. Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlalu ke luar apartemen.

Selama latihan, Seungcheol tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dance nya berantakan, membuat Hoshi sebagai koreografer menegurnya beberapa kali. Ia gelisah, gelisah karena Jisoo sedang sakit dan sendirian di dorm serta gelisah melihat kedekatan Jeonghan dan Jisoo tadi pagi. Ia merasa tak rela, kalau ada yang mencium prianya selain dirinya.

Waktu makan siang datang. Walau sebenarnya sudah terlalu telat untuk dibilang siang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi karena terlalu asik latihan mereka sampai lupa waktu. Hari ini para anggota SEVENTEEN berencana untuk makan di luar.

"Eh, kemana leader?" tanya Vernon.

"Tadi ia pamit pulang ke dorm terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak karena Joshua sedang sakit dan sendirian sekarang." Jawan Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan juga yah."

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu." Seungkwan memegang tangan Jeonghan yang hendak pergi.

"Kalau kau ikut pulang, kita semua juga harus pulang." Tambah Seungkwan.

"Benar. Sudahlah, kan sudah ada Seungcheol. Sebagai leader dia mungkin merasa punya tanggung jawab lebih kalau ada anggotanya yang sakit." Kata Woozi

"Benarkah? Tapi ia tidak seperti ini saat aku sakit." Protes DK.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo berangkat. Nanti saat pulang kita belikan mereka sesuatu. Mumpung kita dibayarin perusahaan kan." Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Jeonghan pun menuruti perkataan Woozi dan pergi makan bersama para anggota SEVENTEEN.

"Ahh..ah..emm.." Jisoo sedikit mengigau ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang menggelitik lehernya. Dibuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Seungcheol yang sudah berada di atasnya sedang mencumbu lehernya.

"SEUNGCHEOL?!" Jisoo mendorong Seungcheol dan membuatnya berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jisoo memandangi pria yang masih berada di atasnya. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Jisoo.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan Jeonghan. Tapi nyatanya, kau sendiri yang dekat dengan Jeonghan. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia mencium keningmu seperti tadi. Hanya aku yang boleh menciummu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang menyingkirlah!" Jisoo mencoba mendorong Seungcheol menjauh, tapi Seungcheol yang lebih kuat darinya menggenggam kedua tangan Jisoo menghentikannya.

"Aku hanya berteman baik dengannya. Dari dulu kau juga sudah tau itukan?" Jisoo coba menjelaskan.

"Aku juga hanya berteman baik dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Jisoo yang sedang tidak punya tenaga berdebat dengan Seungcheol pun hanya membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan saja masalah kemarin. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kedekatanmu dengan Jeonghan lagi. Sekarang, menyingkirlah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eh?"

"Karena kau telah meragukanku, kau harus dihukum!"

"Dihukum? Aku sedang tidak enak badan Seungcheol-ah. Lain kali saja mainnya." Tanpa memperdulikan omongan Jisoo. Seungcheol langsung melesatkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jisoo.

Ia melumat kedua bibir Jisoo dengan penuh nafsu. Saat Seungcheol melumat bibir atas Jisoo, Jisoo melumat bibir bagian bawah Seungcheol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Cuaca di luar semakin dingin, tapi tidak halnya dengan cuaca di dalam kamar perlu waktu lama, Seungcheol langsung menekan tengkuk Jisoo membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Salah satu tangan Seungcheol mulai bermain dengan junior milik Jisoo. "Agh!" membuat Jisoo sedikit menghasilkan desahan. Dan saat mulutnya mulai terbuka, Seungcheol langsung melesatkan lidahnya bermain dengan milik Jisoo.

"Ugh.. Seung-" Jisoo mencoba memberi jeda karena ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Tapi sepertinya Seungcheol sudah lupa untuk bernafas. Jisoo sedang tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk melawan Seungcheol sehingga ia hanya mempasrahkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa lama, Seungcheol pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Keduanya terlihat mengambil nafas terengah-engah. Khususnya Jisoo, wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia terlihat kelelahan. Seungcheol membelai pipi Jisoo pelan, ia tak tega, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Seungcheol mencium pipi Jisoo lalu turun perlahan ke lehernya membuat Jisoo melakukan beberapa kali desahan karena perasaan menggelitik yang mulai merangsangnya. Seungcheol melepas kaos yang dipakai Jisoo membuat Jisoo terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Seungcheol, apa yang-" Seungcheol pun langsung menanggalkan baju dan celananya, meninggalkan tidak sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya.

"Jangan Seungcheol-ah, jangan di sini. Bagaimana kalau mereka nanti pulang. Ja-" Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo lembut.

"Aku tak peduli kalau mereka akhirnya mengetahuinya. Aku lelah bersembunyi. Aku lelah harus menahan perasaan ingin menyentuh dan disentuh olehmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mulai lebih terbuka dengan perasaanku untukmu, bahkan di depan anggota yang lain."

"Seungcheol-ah." Seungcheol mulai mencumbu tiap centi tubuh Jisoo, mulai dari keningnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir manisnya, lalu turun ke lehernya. Leher jenjang Jisoo adalah tempat favorite Seungcheol melesatkan ciumannya.

"Ahh..emm..ah.." Jisoo melakukan desahan saat Seungcheol mencumbu lehernya tanpa melewatkan satu centipun. Jisoo pun hanya bisa merancu dengan menjambaki rambut hitam Seungcheol. Kini Seungcheol mulai turun lagi kebawah mencumbu nipple milik Jisoo dan sekujur tubuhnya. Akhirnya, Seungcheol pun melepaskan celana Jisoo, membuat mereka berdua tak terselimuti apapun.

Seungcheol mulai kembali ke atas dan melumat bibir Jisoo. Seungcheol mulai bermain dengan junior Jisoo membuatnya membuka mulutnya memberi ruang lidah Seungcheol untuk bermain kesekian kalinya.

"Ahh..emm." tak mau kalah, Jisoo pun mulai bermain dengan junior milik Seungcheol.

"Argh!" saat dirasa juniornya sudah mulai menegang sempurna, Seungcheol mencoba membuka selangkangan Jisoo, namun Jisoo seperti menolaknya. Maklum, mereka sama-sama seme. Dan sepertinya Jisoo tak rela bila ia harus menjadi uke kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jisoo sedang lemah tak berdaya. Alhasil, Seungcheol pun berhasil memasukkan juniornya ke hole milik Jisoo dengan sekali tusuk.

"EMM!" Jisoo mencoba merancu. Bibir Seungcheol masih mengunci bibir Jisoo sedari tadi tanpa ada niat untuk dilepaskan. Jisoo menariki rambut Seungcheol sesekali saat dirasanya sakit di holenya. Seungcheol melakukan ritme naik turun dengan pelan. Salah satu tangan Seungcheol juga tidak lupa memainkan junior milik Jisoo dan yang lainnya menangkup pipi Jisoo untuk mempertahankan ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam dan liar.

Suara desahan dan cipakan memenuhi isi kamar. Suaranya semakin menjadi-jadi, saat Jisoo mulai meremas bokong Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol menaikkan ritme keluar masuk juniornya lebih cepat. Jisoo pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memeras bokong Seungcheol lebih kuat saat dirasanya perih di hole dan juniornya.

"I'm out!" Seungcheol menaikkan ritme juniornya di hole Jisoo hingga mengenai titik kenikmatan Jisoo dan mengakhirinya dengan memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Jisoo yang terdalam.

"Me too." Dirasakannya cairan keluar dari holenya. Tubuh Seungcheol dan Jisoo pun telah dibasahi cairan dari milik Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya. Dipandanginya kekasih yang sangat disayanginya dengan senyuman khasnya yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Jisoo pun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Seungcheol lembut.

Seungcheol mengambil selimut yang terjatuh di lantai dan memakaikannya untuk mereka berdua. Seungcheol berbaring di samping Jisoo di tempat tidur yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan hanya untuk seorang saja. Ia menarik kepala Jisoo agar tidur berbantalkan lengannya. Seungcheol menghadap Jisoo dan melap keringat yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya dengan tangan satunya. Ia lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Jisoo.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kurasa obatnya ampuh."

"Aku memang obat yang ampuh. Olahraga yang baru saja kita lakukan, membuatmu banyak mengeluarkan keringat yang bagus untuk kesembuhanmu."

"Yak! Bukan itu!"

"Aaah!" Jisoo menarik pipi Seungcheol selebar-lebarnya. Seungcheol menatap pria manis dipelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Mungkin, kau memang obat terampuhku."

"Aku mencintaimu Jisoo-ya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seungcheol-ah." Seungcheol dan Jisoo pun tidur terlelap dengan Seungcheol yang mendekap erat Jisoo dipelukannya.

" _Hyung! Buka pintunya! Hyung!"_ Suara Minggyu yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang." Guman Jisoo masih dengan mata tertutup.

" _Hyung! Apa kau masih tidur?"_

" _Ada apa Minggyu?"_ terdengar suara Jeonghan dari balik pintu.

" _Joshua Hyung tidak membuka pintunya."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Jangan-jangan ia pingsan lagi."_

" _Yak! Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ah! Dimana juga sih Seungcheol. Bukannya ia tadi pulang duluan."_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita gedor saja?"_ Seungcheol yang buru-buru memakai bajunya dan menyingkirkan baju Jisoo yang berserakanpun langsung membuka pintu dengan topi dikepalanya agar rambutnya yang berantakan baru bangun tidur tertutupi.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali." Seungcheol membuka sedikit pintu kamar dan langsung menutupnya setelah keluar.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau di dalam?"

"Oh.. itu.. tadi aku menemani Jisoo yang sedang tidur dan mengganti kompresnya. Harus ada orang yang merawatnyakan?"

"Oh..." Mingyu dan Jeonghan menjawab bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat keadaannya."

"Jangan!" Seungcheol memblokade pintu kamar Jisoo. Jisoo yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pun hanya bisa menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia berdoa agar mereka tidak masuk dan melihat kekacauan di dalam kamarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jisoo... jisoo sedang istirahat. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia untuk sementara ini, ok? Ah, ini, biar aku yang bawakan." Seungcheol pun mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan minum yang dipegang Mingyu dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang kebingungan.

"Makanlah, lalu minum obatmu." Seungcheol meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Iya." Jisoo menutup lemarinya setelah selesai berganti baju.

"Atau mau akau suapi?" Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak Jisoo.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri. Lagian, aku juga harus mengganti sprei dan yang lainnya kan? Kau membuatnya berantakan."

"Eits, tidak." Seungcheol menarik Jisoo dan mendudukkannya menghadap meja yang berisi makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Makan saja, dan aku yang akan membereskannya. Biasanya juga pasti aku kan yang membereskan barang bukti?" Jisoo terkekeh.

"Baiklah." Jisoo memakan makan malamnya sementara Seungcheol sibuk mengganti sprei dan selimut dengan yang bersih.

"Aku akan mencuci ini dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali." Jisoo mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. Seungcheol pun mendaratkan ciuman ke pucuk kepala Jisoo sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan cucian di kedua tangannya.

-Hot Winter: END-

Note: APAAAAA INIIIII?! Gue merinding sendiri buatnya. Aneh! Ceritanya bener-bener aneh! Lagi suka banget sama CheolSoo nih. Moment mereka pas di "One Fine Day" dapet banget! Walau sebenarnya gue juga udah nge-sip ini couple jauh sebelum acara OFD. Yaudahlah ya, bagi-bagi dosa ya malem-malem gini. Silahkan, dinikmati bersama (dosanya). WKWKWKWKWK :'D


End file.
